La primera vez de muchas cosas
by KHR-yamagoku-8059
Summary: El dia de san valentín el día mas odiado por Gokudera se convertiria en el día en que haría muchas cosas por primera vez, pero todas ellas las haría solo por una cosa..."el admirador secreto", ¿puede una bella poesía imprecionar a Gokudera?


**LA PRIMERA VEZ DE MUCHAS COSAS**

Era ese día, ese odioso día, el día en que las chicas seguro no dejarían de molestarlo, el codiciado san valentín, como odiaba tanto ese día desde que llegó a namimori.  
¿Comó alguien podria odiar el día de el amor y la amistad?.

Cuando el albino se dispuso a ir a casa de "su amado juudaime" y por el camino se encontro con Yamamoto, notó que este estabá más nervioso de lo normal, no le prestó mucha atención, ya que no le interesaba mucho lo que le pasara al friki; Tal vez era que se le confesaría a una de sus tantas fans, lo cual le seguia trayendo sin cuidado.

Llegaron a el salón y como era de esperarse los comentarios y murmullos comenzaron:

-Gokudera-kun se ve muy bien con ese porte-  
-Kyaa!~ Yamamoto-kun se ve nervioso-  
-amo cuando Gokudera-kun tiene un caramelo en la boca- Dato que Gokudera apenas percataba era una paleta que le habia dado Tsuna.  
-Yamamoto-kun se ve muy guapo-  
-Yo le prepare chocolates a ambos- Nada mas vieron que Gokudera suspiro y tomó asiento ignorando a la muchedumbre.

-Tsk, que estupidez- escupio el albino con mucha indiferencia, lo cual logró que muchas de las presentes suspiraran, o gritaran. Y en sus profundos pensamientos Gokudera formulo que seria un dia muy pero muy largo. Y no estaba en lo incorrecto.

-buenos dias- se escucho la voz de la profesora- creó que todos saben que día es hoy -al escuchar eso Gokudera izó un gesto de fastidió y bufó- SII! es el día de san valentín y como nosotrós sus profesores los queremos ver felices y en su plenitud, les hemos organizado 2 cosas, la primera es que por los salones pasará un buzon de correo, en el cual meteran sus cartas, estas pueden ser anonimas,

-genial asi insultare libremente a los directivos por hacer semejante estupidez y ademas no sabran que fui yo -dijo con tono bastante molestó el medio italiano.

-y la otra sorpresa, es que habrá un baile el cuál se realizara esta noche en el gimnasio de namimori, asi que no falten por que es para ustedes, a escribir y a escoger pareja, los hombres invitan chao!~- se retiro muy alegré despues de dar las grandes noticias, todos los hombres parecian una granja de tomates, por que se encontraban completamente rojos.

Las chicas estaban algo desilusionadas por que sabían que Gokudera no invitaría a ninguna y que preferiría pasar san valentín en su casa "solo", y por desgracia es lo que planeaba el albino. Las chicas fueron invitadas una a una, y las cartas habian sido depositadas en el buzon, segun esto se entregarian las cartas antes de que acabara la hora de clases.

-¿A quién invitará Juudaime? -preguntó entusiasta Gokudera. Su amado jefe le miro con algó de desilusión por que seguramente alguién ya habiá invitadó a Kyoko.

-no sé, creo que no ire- dijo cabizbajo Tsuna, hasta que la castaña apareció de la nada, y le miró con desilusión.

-¿no iras Tsuna-kun?- le miro con sus grandes orbes color café, y apuntó de llorar.

-kyo...kyoko, yo...si iré esperó poder invitar a alguién- le dicé aun no muy convencido de poder invitar a alguién.

-puedes invitarme aun estoy libré- la chica le sonrió y Tsuna no desaprovechó la gran oportunidad y la invitó.

-no vallas a faltar Gokudera-kun será lindo tenerte ahí -el castaño le brindo una de sus mejores sonrisas, y el albino le prometio ir, lo malo fué que después se dió cuenta de lo que había echo. Estaba oblígado a invítar a alguién.

Cuandó por fin dío el timbre de salída, y las cartas fueron entregadas. Las muchas cartas que el albino recibió, se dedico a tirarlas, sin darse cuenta que una de ellas se había colado a su cuaderno. Y así se retiro a su casa después de dejár a Tsuna, y habér pasado unos momentos con él Yamamoto serio que nunca creyó conocer, seguro estabá nervioso por que había invitadó alguna chica. Gokudera planeabá darlé la noticía Tsuna de que se enfermó en el ultimo momento y así faltar a el dichoso baile, era la unica opción de escapar.

Avento con desgane sus cosas, entro a su pequeño departamento, para matar el aburrimiento decidió hacér la fácil tarea que les habían dejado. La sorpresa que se llevó cuando un sobre azul cielo salio de su cuaderno.

-que descarada eres -mencionó el albino molésto y cuando la tiro en el cesto y regréso a su lugar de trábajo, le dío un pequeño remordimíento. -joder!- pronuncio para despues ir a recoger la carta azul. -ya que eres la unica que se salvo te leere para ver la estupida redaccion de las mujeres estupidas y despues tirarla y quitarme este remordimiento, ademas fuiste la vencedora- le decía a la carta.

_Para: Gokudera Hayato_

_Mientras me hablabas y yo te miraba, se detuvo un momento el tiempo en medio instante: el amor me llamaba ese instante, y yo le obedecía a mis sentimientos ciegamente. Mientras me susurrabas y yo te amaba, y contemplaba, se alzaron mis sentimientos, todas las emociones, mandó tu voz, el cielo se hizo visible en tus ojos. Fue una mirada, un frenesí de besos, una lujuria de sentimientos. Fue un instante sin fin, sin tiempo para soñar. Y entonces desperte... y aunque no te disfrute en ese bellísimo instante, supe que tendria el placer de hacer esa fantasía realidad, se que algun dia probare tus labios, mis sueños se veran realizados. _

_En el paraíso de tus ojos, me pierdo porque estoy perdido, en la paz de tus labios, me encuentro porque estoy contigo, en el universo de tu alma, vivo con mil sentidos, en ti, vivo amándole. Mi objetivo son tus sentimientos, uno a uno, de mi a ti, riendo tristezas, llorando sonrisas, mi objetivo eres tú, y sólo tú, para amarte. _

_dejame amarte esta noche y podre cumplir lo que deseas, deja hacer de esta noche tu noche, y asi mismo demostrarte que te adoro. ¿aceptarias ir conmigo a esté baile? ¿dejarias que nuestros corazones se llenaran de pensamientos indecisos? si la respuesta que tu mente cautelosa y calculadora es en un instante "si" te espero en el arbol de cerezos mas antiguo de la escuela de namimori._

_Atte: tu admirador secreto._

Gokudera estabá más que sorprendido, la excelente narración, la excelente poesía, quién había escritó esó, debía ser nada más que una persona de biblioteca o un escritor, pues lo había embrujado, por que esa poesía le izó ruborizar, y definitivamente conoceria a el creador de esa magnifíca obra. le fascinaba ese tipó de cosas, definitívamente esa persona había dado en el puntó. Había uno que otro problema. Segun la carta el admirador, no es una chica, lo cual le hacía pensar que era un chico que estaba enamorado de él, si él iba a la fiesta con un chico, se veria algo anormal, y no es que le importara lo que los demas dijeran, pero no era correcto, así que por más que la decisión le pesó, llamó a su hermana Bianchi.

Era el momento al menos así nadié le reconocería, se dirigió a el árbol de cerezos descrito en la carta. habia llegado temprano, pero preferia eso a encontrarse con el esperandolo ya.

-genial odio los tacones -menciono molesto Gokudera. acomodando las extensiones que le habia puesto su hermana, claro si llamo al decimo para decirle que se habia enfermado y que no asistiria, no queria preocuparle y arrutinarle su noche.

-buenas noches- mencióno un chico moreno alto, de cuerpo torneado, con un traje negro de blusa azul, y ojos...¿miel?. Gokudera se sonrojo mucho al ver que se trataba de nada mas y nada menos que Takeshi. No podia ser posible y el se encontraba vestido con ese desquiciado vestido rojo, se sentia a morir, y digno de Gokudera comenzo a huir.

-idiota- solto de sus labios casi rompiendose a llorar, y comenzando a marcharse de el lugar.

-Gokudera, espera, si estas aqui es porque aceptaste, y si te vestiste asi, fue para disfrutar esta noche junto al hombre que escribio esa carta que ¿no?-le dijo Yamamoto deteniendolo firmemente de el brazo.

-suéltame, esperaba que fuese otra persona, pero ¿tu?, como podria alguien como tu escribir algo asi no me hagas reir -dijo con tono algo burlon para despues seguir con su cara lastimosa, odiaba tener que estar parado frente a ese friki con esa ropa tan ridicula, es que ¿que era lo que le habia pasado por la cabeza?, sin querer unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, se sentia avergonzado y humillado.

-no crees que yo escribiria algo como ello Gokudera? te equivocas, puedo improvisar algo ahora si gustas -menciono tambien algo dolido, de ver asi a Gokudera y de que este mismo no le creyera. El albino le miro con odio, no podia creer que ese friki tratase de engeñarlo.

-no tienes que molestarte, dejame ir, quiero ir a casa -dijo forcejeando, pero los tacones le hicieron tropezar. Yamamoto le tomo de la cintura antes de que cayese al suelo y le miro fijamente.

-Si te sueño porque te quiero, si te necesito porque te quiero, si te pienso porque te quiero, si te añoro porque te quiero, te quiero porque te quiero y te quiero porque eres tú. Te necesito para respirar, necesito tus ojos para ver, necesito tus labios para sentir, necesito tu alma para vivir, necesito tu existencia para sonreír, te necesito para saber amar. Gokudera te amo. -la poesia habia salido como algo natural, Gokudera no podia creerlo, estaba completamente sonrojado, el llanto se habia marchado junto con la pena, no cabía duda habia sido Yamamoto el autor de esa carta.

-¿por que...? -suspiro, se levantó aboyandose en el moreno- ¿por que te gusto?- pregunto con indignacion.

-no se Gokudera, solo se que tu eres mi inspiracion -dijo con una sonrisa boba, acorralo a Gokudera contra el arbol en un abil movimiento y le beso, el albino forcejeo en un ´principio, peor era una grata sensacion, los labios de Yamamoto eran muy humedos, cálidos, y suaves. Yamamoto se separo de el cuando el aire les izo falta y le miro- ¿ y que dice Gokudera?, ¿me amas? -vio como el rubor se pozo rapido en las mejillas de el medio italiano.

-si..-dijo en un susurro- es un sentimiento extraño, pero mi cuerpo no quiere negarlo, solo desea decir que si- dijo agachando la mirada; Yamamoto le tomo de las manos y comenzo a caminar hacia el gimnasio.

-eres mi novio entonces- dijo el moreno con descaro.

-¿seguro? -sonrio un tanto a dientes, dezafiando a su guia. El mas alto le mira, lo aprecia unos segundos, para despues cargarlo entre sus brazos.

-seguro -entre pataleos de el albino y gritos de amenazas "muy serias" diciendo que le baje, llegaron a el salon.

Yamamoto no olvidaria esa noche nunca fue la primera ves de muchas cosas, la primera ves que vio a Gokudera sonrojado, vestido de mujer, llondo, la primera ves que le dio un beso, que le cargo entre sus brazos, y sobre todo la primera vez que le beso. Asi que esa velada fue inolvidable, le enseño a bailar a Gokudera, era la primera ves que Gokudera lo hacia con tacones, fue el dia mas feliz de su vida, un dia que no se repetiria nunca mas, por que...no todos los dias te le confiezas a una persona de tu miesmo sexo que le amas, y esta te dice que si.

_"__Una mirada, dos pasos, tres palabras, cuatro caricias, cinco suspiros, seis emociones, siete besos, ocho sueños, nueve promesas...un amor."_

**viva el 8059 y que pasen un feliz dia de san valentín.**

**

* * *

perdonen mala ortografia pero es que no tengo word y lo corregi un poco con otros programas pero no es lo mismo .**


End file.
